On a Blade's Edge
1: 4/9/17: Lvl 9 The group started with a flashback for gathering the crew. It started with Corvin in his wooden structure in the Weyrloc with Ren meeting him. Then Zelaia met Ren on a creaky wooden ship in the middle ocean. After, Vallo was acting as his alter ego, named Vinlo, in Ravenholm which Ren met him after his performance. Also, Sjord met Ren on the docks of Ravenholm after conversing with the Dwarves there. Then, Morala met Ren in a tavern in Ravenholm as well. Finally, everyone reconvened in special operations headquarters to learn about a slaver who was captured in a privatized prison in blackwater park. The group planned to stealthy infiltrate the area and painted themselves with facepaint and camouflage. As the group came in, Vallo teleported to the top of the cliff holding the prison which started a chain reaction of guards coming to fight the group. After failing to persuade the guards of Hobgoblins, the group continued to fight. 2: 4/23/17: Lvl 9 As the fight raged on, the group let a wounded guard in who rang the alarm. The group then fought some animate armor and ambushes from guards, the group almost died. In addition, they met the captain and chose to fight them. Vallo went down many times, and the group was split. As the group slowly caught up and lived through the encounters and tower guards, the hobgoblin captain was captured with the help of Ren. 3: 4/30/17: Lvl 9 After talking a bit with the captain, the group learned of some torturers in the tower above them in the prison. The group decided to smoke out the torturers by starting a large fire in the tower and letting the smoke rise to the upper levels. The group waited as they heard footsteps run past. As the group ran up, they checked every room quickly but could not find Adelphore Barnabus. It wasn’t until they got into a room with covered cages did they start looking for Barnabus. They found many dead bodies, a chest, and an owlbear who bursted out of its cage. As the group was falling unconscious left and right by inhaling smoke, they managed to get out and convince the owlbear to leave with them. As the group sailed back, they debriefed and learned of their next mission to meet the Fellowship of the Magi. Oh, and they dropped off the owlbear (named Brachus) and went to Ravenholm. Then the group decided to go shopping and including buying a cart. 4: 5/7/17: Lvl 9 Starting the next day, the group did some more shopping for armor, poison potions, brass knuckles, training with a dwarf, and other things. As the group headed towards the Elysian river valley. On their way the ran into a burning farm shack in the middle of the forest. As the group ran in 47/they found a ram tied in the barn. After trying to control it and put out the burning building, the group eventually managed to control the ram. It seemed as the barn was recently ransacked by some group of people. After taking a few more day, they made it to the Elysian river valley and asked for the Corville estate where the Fellowship of the Magi were staying. As the group came in, they met an elf by the name of Lorrie who showed them around and offered them tea. They stayed to meet with 2 other mages by the name of manameldiel and Tobias. Lorrie stated she did not know what Johanna’s task was but they were to meet her. 5: 5/21/17: Lvl 10 As the group walked up the stairs, they were met with a woman in black robes in the art room of the Crovin estate. Careful to not wake her husband, the group moved an apparatuses holding magical objects called hologlass. Then the group learned their mission was to buy some more of this hologlass form a buyer who would arrive in the town of Patsy. As the group made their way over, the were met by a small town. After drinking, and observing the area the group took the night in. The next day, the were met by 3 people with a gold coin necklace who offer way more money than the group was prepared for. After using personal funds to pay for the hologlass, the group explored the town a bit. After discovering that their Ram was no longer chained up, they found him staring at some horse than he apparently knew. After trying to identify the horse’s owners they had realized they had failed and made their way back to Johanna’s. After delivering the glass and talking to Lorrie some more, the group headed back to Ravenholm. But that is when they were met with some mercenaries shaking down a traveler on the road. 6: 5/28/17: Lvl 10 After picking a fight with the mercenaries, they revealed themselves to be the Blackhand, Lord Drakelbane’s mercenaries. After fighting and almost perishing, the group found a map that was discovered to be a devil summoning circle. After going back to town, the group debriefed and learned about Lorrie’s request to investigate the ruins of a long dead mage named Calicus for any sort of writings that could be found. Then the group learned they were needed back in special operations in a week. After some shopping, the group decided to peruse Lorrie’s request and head towards the Frost Crown Peaks. They hoped on an airship for the first time and tried their best to navigate to the right area. After figuring out the puzzle for the door, the group slipped in. 7: 6/4/17: Lvl10 As the group walked into the main chamber, the party saw a crystal held inside a pedestal and 2 flameskulls. A goliath wandering in the mountains heard explosions and came to aid. After the fight, the group took a short rest and decided to continue into the ruins. As the group ventured further, they completely decimated a giant stone golem blocking their path. After looting the area, they learned Calicus was heavily invested in teleportation magic. The group had to walk back to the Corville Estate and talk with Lorrie about the reward. After having separate conversations with Lorrie: including scrying, and artifact talk. 8: 6/11/17: Lvl 10 After the group walked out of the Corville estate, the group was met with Ren. He informed them that the map they had taken from Drakelbane’s men was given back to Drakelbane, in return, the Lord had given an invitation to dinner. Otherwise the group needed to go to shikoku to watch over Hilde, the anti slave trade activist. The group decided to take the invitation and head to Stirlingshire. As the group walked around for a bit, they found Lord Drakelbane’s estate. They learned he would be transferring power to another person and they wanted to talk to him before he disappeared. After meeting him in his music room, the group was met with an older human man playing the piano. He wished them well and asked about their weapons, displaying his wall of weapons that he had obtained as gifts over the years. After taking Sjord’s sword, Drakelbane plunged the sword into his own stomach and called the guards on the party. After he ran out the room, the door to the room was covered with tentacles created by their new goliath friend. The group decided to jump out of the window and run while pretending to be part of the blackhand. As the group escaped, they realized they had left their cart and prized ram behind. 9: 6/18/17: Lvl 10 The group decided to split up at the beginning and have Corvin and Sjord sneak into the Stirlingshire. They opt to swing around the south side of the city and go up the walls. The group jumped into the tavern and inn district of the city and asked around about where the stables would be. After hearing being told, the infiltration group stated at the inn for the night. In the morning, the group checked the stables disguised as a guard. They got out with Klond at least with a forged stuff from Drakelbane letter. After the group had a bar fight for fun in the afternoon after some heavy drinking and sunshine. Also the group prepped and inquired about a sword’s magical properties. It was then group decided to saddle up and head to find Hilde and see if she was alright. 10: 7/9/17: Lvl 10 After the group had arrived they spent their time scouting out the house of Hilde they scouted it out. Sjord got close and relayed a lot of things that occurred in the house. After spending some time strategizing the group saw the off load of materials, and Hilde pull out a backpack. Then the group watched a large flock of manticores come and rip many of the guards to shreds. With some covert shots, the group managed to take out some manticores and drive them away. The group then watched some Ravenholm guards come by and make Hidle come to the door but not much else came from that. Then the group saw Hilde put on the backpack and disappear for about 10 minutes. That’s when the group decided to start to look around and eventually Sjord saw many darkly dressed assassins pouring lantern oil all over the inside of the house. A fight ensued and the ninjas tried to escape. The party managed to pick many off one by one until 3 remained.